


Return

by porcelainclown



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ??? what is this???, M/M, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainclown/pseuds/porcelainclown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You came back," The man in the doorway, Hide, almost inhales, a smile rising to his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while i was high af and just remembered, it was in my notes on my phone... i haven't re-read it at all, hope its not 2 shitty.

The gentle light of a Tuesday's dawn filtered into the cozy apartment. A man lies unconscious on his couch, deep in his dreams. Softly his chest rises and falls, surrounding him with a feeling of peace and safety. 

A creaking noise breaks the almost silent morning hum, disrupting the man from his sleep. He slowly lifts his head, and turns it to the origin of the noise, his front door.

Another man, one with orange hair, brown roots and only one arm stands in the doorway, wordlessly staring at the man on the couch.

Both men stare at each other with shocked, wide, and slightly scared eyes. 

Neither of them move for a minute or so. The morning hum continues in their lack movement or communication. 

"Kaneki?" The silence is broken by a soft, cracked voice from the orange haired man. 

The man on the couch, Kaneki, fidgets at the mention of his name.

"H-Hide, I-" 

"You came back," The man in the doorway, Hide, almost inhales, a smile rising to his face.

"I-I'm-" Suddenly, the man in the door sprints into the house and captures Kaneki with a tight embrace. 

"I th-thought you, were gone forever, I would n-n-never see you ag-again," Hide cries into Kanekis shoulder, wetting his loose top with his tears. 

"You're alive," Kaneki whispers, voice soft and bewildered. 

"O-of course I am, 'neki! I'd never leave you behind like that!" Hide tried to laugh, but couldn't easily while there was a literal river pouring from his eyes. 

Never leave you behind like that, huh. Kaneki felt a sting of guilt in his heart.

"I'm so sorry," Kaneki mumbles, resting his head in the crook of Hide's neck. 

"Don-don't be sil-silly," He said, followed by a sniffle. "Nothin to, to apologize for," He finished, barely able to contain his sobs to communicate.

Kaneki grips Hide in a tight embrace, and hears Hide's sob rise a little as he tightens his grip. 

He didn't notice he was crying until his friends shirt neck was soaked and rubbed into his face. 

This was confusing, but good. He needed his Hide back.

"Arima said, that you had died," Kaneki says, burrowing his face deeper into Hide's neck. 

"H-h-he lied," Hide chokes out, his sobs becoming more erratic. 

He places a hand on his friends back, rubbing comforting circles across it. 

"H-he sai-said you, you didn't rem-remember me," Hide's sobs become a little less rough as Kaneki tries to sooth him.

"I didn't, but I did, a-and I came here, because I knew this was where you had lived," Kaneki speaks into Hide's shirt, his words a little muffled as he stumbles over them.

"Fell asleep, on your couch, didn't know you still lived here," He said, taking a moment after to inhale Hide's scent. 

Hide lets out a chuckle. Kaneki could feel his lungs fluctuate as he laughed.

"Lucky it was me, wou-wouldn't want you sleeping in a strangers house." Hide smiled against Kaneki's neck.

"Yea," Kaneki murmurs, letting himself accept reality and smile. 

"Hide," He mumbles, tracing circles on Hide's back. 

"Yeah?" He says, beginning to sound more relaxed than earlier. 

"Lets never leave eachothers sides again." Kaneki grips Hide even harder as he says this.

Hide nods. "I love you," He barely says into Kaneki's shoulder.

Kaneki releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Love you to," He replied.

fin


End file.
